Tainted Blue
by amuxikuto43ver
Summary: When Ikuto pulled away, he did not speak. He did not look at me. He bushed his warm hand against my cheek and dragged it across my face as he walked backward through the balcony door. Before I could stop him, he had already vanished into the night.


A/N: Well this is just a story I made because I have really bad writers block xD This story was inspired by episode 66 Its not similar much but it still gave me this idea. Poor Ikuto :( everyone is so me to him.

Song: Lovers Love and Liars Lie by NeverShoutNever!

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V**

How can i recall the day Tsukiyomi Ikuto disappeared from life? Hm.. It was a cold, cold December day. It was snowing and I was at home looking through college applications. I was 18 and was currently dating Hotori Tadase. Heh. I was young, and foolish I may add. I was enjoying life. I had the best friends in the world, The heart throb of school was my boyfriend and I was just going with the flow. But yet, I felt so...so empty. It was as if something important was missing. Something wasn't satisfied. But, I ignored it and continued to live, _lying_ to myself.

I was at the point of my life when everything felt like it was falling place perfectly. Boy was I wrong.

It was almost midnight when there was a knock on my glass door. I sat up from my desk and looked to see Ikuto, peeping through the small open in the curtain. I smiled and stood up to open the door. I slid the glass door and gestured to him to come in from the cold. He stepped in and shook the snow off from his head lightly. I laughed a bit to myself. Thinking he was acting just like a cat. Ikuto remained silent. That was odd. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around to give me a look that worried me.

From the moment I saw the look in his eyes. I knew something very bad was going to happen. Ikuto did not sit or move when he entered my room. He stood there and stared hard into my eyes. I asked him what was wrong, but he never answered. His usual midnight blue eyes were glazed with a very dark, dark tone. Making it almost black. I placed my hands on his shoulders and shook him slightly, telling him to snap out of it. He did not reply again. He simply closed his eyes and bent down to crush his lips against mine. Once those lips hit mine, the emptiness inside evaporated. That kiss was amazing. I forgot about everything. _Everything._ I couldn't even hear the little voice in the back of my head that was telling me to stop because I was dating Tadase. Instead I tiptoed and locked my fingers into his hair. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled my closer.

When Ikuto pulled away, he did not speak. He did not look at me. He bushed his warm hand against my cheek and dragged it across my face as he walked backward through the balcony door. Before I could stop him, he had already vanished into the night.

And that was the last time I saw Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

* * *

**5 years later Amu's P.O.V**

I jammed my keys into the key hole of my car. I ignored Tadase as he called after me as he ran from the restraunt exit. I frowned and opened the door quickly. I slid into the car and slammed the door shut. I quickly pressed the lock button as he reached the car and struggled to open the door. He pounded on the window lightly with pleading eyes. Like I believe that crap. How dare that bastard tell me that. He was the one who wasn't into the relationship! We kissed like, what? Three times in the past 5 years? What the hell was I thinking. Boring much?

I turned the key in the ignition and stepped on the gas. I looked in my rear view mirror and could see him watch me as I drove off. I exhaled as I took changed lanes. I rolled down my windows to let in some fresh air to clear my head. "Calm down Amu, calm down..." I repeated to myself to cool off. I can't believe I actually put up with him for 5 years! 5 YEARS!. Damn. He was too damn shy. We never held hands in public, our phone calls lasted more than a few minutes and we went only one a few dates. And he DARES to tell me _I _wasn't into the relationship. Pfft. Whatever faggot. And at schoo! At school! He wouldn't even take time to eat lunch with me. Because he "was busy". Oh! And on christmas! He forgot it was Christmas and apologized to me on JANUARY 21 because he FORGOT. Why, If It was legal to run a person over with your car I would -

I was so busy with my tirade, I did not even notice the person darting across in the cross-walk. My heart dropped and slammed on the breaks. The car came to a shrieking stop. I sighed with relief as I stopped right in front of the crosswalk. I was so pissed. Who the hell just dashes in the street. It's something a stupid cat would do. I stuck my head out the window.

"HEY! YOU ARE YOU STUPID?! YOU DON'T JUST DART OUT OF THE STREET LIKE THAT!!!" I shouted.

The person in cross road did not even flinch when I was about to bang him into the other world with my car. He had black hood on. He turned around and I could not believe what I saw. Blue hair, Midnight blue eyes.

"Sorry." He said with a small bow as he turned and continued crossing the street.

I couldn't believe it. It was him! A few cars behind honked their horns as the drove around me. I opened the car door quickly.

"Get in!" I shouted.

He turned around and looked confused. He pointed to himself.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh! Now get in before someone bangs me from behind."

He stood there and stared blankly at me.

"Its the least I can do for almost killing you."

He shrugged and climbed into the car


End file.
